Zetsu el espía de Akatsuki
by pixi-ice
Summary: Esto es un AU, Zetsu un joven acabará metido en una mafia de la ciudad llamada Akatsuki, donde conocerá a sus extraños nuevos compañeros. Habrá: madazetsu, Kakuhidan, sasodei, kisaita... en los siguientes capítulos Hidan dice tacos XD
1. Zetsu

**DISCLAIMER:** NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE Y LA IDEA ME LA DIO MALU-CHAN, aunque ella me la dio para un doujinshi :D

**Nota: ESTO ES UN AU! :D (dijo el tio de esparta jaja)**

Madazetsu, Sasodei, Kisaita y Kakuhidan habrá en los siguientes capítulos.

**ZETSU y SOBREVIVIR**

La ciudad de Konoha era un sitio lúgubre.

Generalmente estaba gobernada por mafias, la policía no daba abasto y no conseguía detener a apenas un tres por ciento de los malhechores, si es que si quiera lo intentaban, porque el que no estaba corrupto, era un holgazán, y apenas 3 de cada 10 hacían algo útil.

La ciudad estaba dividida en dos zonas, el barrio rico, donde todo era esplendor y lujo; mansiones, jardines de ensueño, parques limpios… Pero todo el mundo que vivía en esa exclusiva zona, era o un jefe de la mafia, o un político corrupto.

En ese feliz y exclusivo barrio rico, los problemas del resto de la ciudad no llegaban. Era como una burbuja aislada del mundo. Tenían de hecho sus propios colegios e institutos privados.

En cambio al sur de la cuidad estaban aquellos llamados "marginados" o según algunos ricos "la escoria de la sociedad".

Esta historia trascurre en la zona sur de la ciudad, con un joven bicolor, que no era considerado raro en esa zona, pues la mayor parte de la población de la zona sur sufría de malformaciones por los desechos nucleares. Pero ese no era el caso de Zetsu.

O al menos no aparentemente.

Vivía en una vieja casa abandonada. El joven nunca había conocido a su madre, lo más probable es que muriera cuando él no tenía memoria aún.

Su padre nunca habló de ella.

Hablando de ese personaje que era su padre; era un policía llamado Akihiro tenía cicatrices en la parte derecha de la cara, y era un borracho.

Sus borracheras no comenzaron tras morir la madre de Zetsu, si no que comenzó a beber cuando fue degradado en el cuerpo de policía de puesto por corrupción.

Obviamente nadie sancionó a ningún miembro de la mafia por sobornar a un agente de la ley. Ellos eran intocables.

Zetsu iba a un instituto junto más gente.

Todos unos auténticos delincuentes. Todos habitantes de los suburbios.

Zetsu no se llevaba bien con nadie, él era el más "malo" de todo su instituto.

Siempre estaba en el despacho del director, aunque el director ni si quiera estuviera en su puesto.

A Zetsu le obligaron a guardar el secreto de que el director no estaba.

Lo más probable es que aquel hombre se hartara de llevar un instituto sin fondos, con una panda de niñatos busca líos energúmenos que no dejaban de romper ventanas, robar borradores y pintar con espray las paredes de las aulas.

El director era una figura muy importante, él era el único capaz de infligir un poco de respeto en los chicos. Si él se había ido todos se descontrolarían aún más.

Zetsu era expulsado de clase todos los días, y su padre le arreaba un puñetazo, diciéndole a Zetsu que era por su bien y que si no estudiaba no llegaría a nada, entonces Zetsu orgulloso y chulo contestaba.

"¿Cómo tú?"

Y solo desencadenaba más golpes.

Desde niño Zetsu nunca pudo tener amigos varones, porque entonces su padre aparecía con un bate y le golpeaba preguntándole si acaso se volvió marica.

Desde hace años Zetsu no tenía amigos. Solo, quizás, "colegas".

Zetsu se había negado a beber, porque no quería ser como su padre aunque si fumaba.

Un día tras ser expulsado al pasillo por insultar un profesor, tuvo la idea de largarse.

Largarse para siempre.

Asique con sigilo se largó del instituto.

"esos cabrones…" pensaba.

El bicolor no tenía más objetivo en la vida que sobrevivir.

Mientras daba patadas a una lata por uno de las calles de la ciudad, frías y húmedas, de estrechas aceras, grises topó un algo.

Unos hombres golpeaban a otro chico con barba que estaba sangrando ya.

-os lo juro, por favor, no sé nada, por favor no sé dónde está el dinero-rogaba el hombre en el suelo.

-Ya… ya…-dijo un joven de piel azul bastante alto atizándole otro golpe.

-por favor déjenme, déjenme…-rogaba el otro.

El de piel azul le iba a atizar otro golpe cuando el joven junto a él de menos altura posó su mano sobre el hombro de este.

-déjalo, se lo llevaremos a Sasori a que le dé el suero de la verdad.

-sabes que lo habría matado-dijo con una sonrisa el más alto-no tengo piedad.

Kisame le golpeó con la parte de atrás de la pistola dejándolo K.O.

-y ahora… debemos encargarnos de ese mirón…-dijo el moreno sin mirar a Zetsu si quiera.

"mierda… ¿Cómo me descubrieron?"

El de piel azul se giró y descubrió que Zetsu les estaba espiando al fondo.

Zetsu se alarmó y salió corriendo.

-da igual lo que huyas te atraparé.

Zetsu corrió a la misma velocidad que corría cuando huía de la poli, que era muy amenudeo.

-joder… joder…-murmuraba el joven bicolor.

Tenía que haberse quedado en el instituto.

Cuando se dio la vuelta tras jadear exhausto de tan cansado ejercicio vio que ya no se seguía nadie.

Quizás nunca lo persiguieron, pensaba al recordar que no vio en ningún momento a ninguno ir tras él, y cuando iba a darse la vuelta para continuar andando, quedó cara a cara con el de piel azul, ahora apreció con detalle su cara que parecía tener branquias como un pescado.

-¿sorprendido?

-¿pero como c…?-lo que fuera que fuera que Zetsu iba a decir quedó cortado cuando Kisame lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que este se desmayara.

A partir de ese momento el tiempo no pasó para Zetsu.

Lo primero que oyó y le devolvió a la realidad fueron unos gritos a su espalda.

-¿y mi droga, un? ¿Dónde coño está mi droga, un?-decía una voz a su espalda.

-no se Deidara… no nos dice nada… así que es problema de Sasori ahora no nuestro-contestó la voz del joven pelinegro del callejón.

-¡¿qué? ¡Sabes acaso lo que el líder me hará cuando descubra que perdí la mierda de d…!-exclamó con esa voz irritante el rubio pero algo pareció interrumpirle.

-¿Decías algo Deidara?-preguntó una voz seria que Zetsu no reconoció.

EL bicolor abrió los ojos lentamente con una visión borrosa.

Un chico rubio estaba de pie en el centro de la sala gritando como un poseso muy nervioso y tenso, un chico moreno estaba sentado en un sillón limándose las uñas, un pelirrojo parecía que acababa de entrar, y el de piel azul estaba sentado sobre una banqueta al lado de lo que parecía ser una barra de bar llena de licores.

-No, nada en absoluto-dijo el rubio nervioso.

-eso me pareció-comentó el pelirrojo abriéndose paso.

La sala era enorme, y muy lujosa.

Había una mesa de billar, otra de póker, una barra de bar, unos sillones y una televisión aparentemente cara y un montón de puertas que los rodeaban.

-¿Quién es ese crio del sillón?-preguntó el del pelo naranja.

-solo un niño que nos estaba espiando-comentó el moreno.

-Itachi, mierda-dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo el hombre con pírsines-¿por qué lo trajiste?

-¿querías que lo matáramos?-preguntó Itachi sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-exacto-dijo el de pelo naranja.

-¡aja! Ves Itachi te lo dije-dijo Kisame desde el taburete de la barra de bar.

-tch…-dijo Itachi.

El moreno le hubiera matado sin ningún reparo pero no tenía nada contra él, así que, qué decidiera otro sobre su destino.

Pein se sentó él un sillón al lado de Zetsu y bebió un trago de Whisky rápido.

-Madara me partirá las piernas…-murmuró para si mismo.

Zetsu iba a moverse cuando notó que tenía las manos atadas sobre su vientre.

"hijos de puta" pensó Zetsu enfadado.

Y normal que lo estuviera.

Zetsu era un chico que se valía por si mismo muy solitario y orgulloso, la gente le temía a él y no él a la gente. Odiaba parecer débil en cualquier cosa.

La puerta de la calle que tenía una colorida vidriera de abrió de par en par golpeando contra la pared.

-¡joder! ¡Valla maldito día! ¡Tuve que acompañar al gilipollas de mi compañero a matar a un chupapollas por una recompensa de mierda!-dijo un chico de pelo grisáceo echado hacia atrás con gomina.

Todos le miraron al entrar.

-¿joder tenéis algo de beber?-preguntó robándole la copa de Whisky a Pein.

-¡eh! ¡Eso es mío!-se quejó el de pelo naranja, pero como siempre fue ignorado-en este sitio ya nadie me respeta…-se quejó.

-eso no es cierto, es ese idiota el que no te respeta-dijo Deidara.

-lo que sea…-contestó Hidan echando un trago del licor de Pein.

El de pelo engominado se giró y miró con asco a Zetsu que le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad de odio.

-¿Quién cojones es esa basura que está en mi sillón?-preguntó Hidan señalándole.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado imbécil de pelo grasiento?-exclamó Zetsu.

-no es grasiento ¡joder! ¡Es la maldita gomina! ¡¿Pero por qué te doy explicaciones a ti?-preguntó enfadado Hidan.

-estaba espiando a Itachi y Kisame, un-dijo Deidara.

-si… e Itachi no me dejó matarlo…-dijo Kisame con fingido pesar.

-y el líder me partirá las piernas-dijo Pein robándole el vaso a Whisky a Hidan y echando un trago.

-¡Ei!-exclamó el de la gomina cuando le quitó el vaso el de pelo naranja.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de una habitación que daba a la sala.

-¿Deidara?-preguntó un joven bajito de cabellos rojizos-ven a la sala.

-¿por qué yo?-preguntó enfurruñado el rubio.

-porque eres tú quien perdió la droga comentó Sasori metiéndose de nuevo en el cuarto del que había salido-ven ya, no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

-si… Danna…-dijo el rubio-gilipollas-susurró para que no lo ollera el otro y cerró la puerta tras entrar a la habitación.

Y por la puerta más grande de la sala que de pronto se abrió apareció un hombre enmascarado con solo un ojo visible, y pelo negro.

-¿por qué armáis tanto jaleo?-preguntó Madara entrando en la habitación.

Todos quedaron el silencio entonces.

Pein se puso de pie enseguida como movido por un resorte para mostrar respeto.

-Señor, este chico espió a Itachi y Kisame… y no lo mataron sin no que lo trajeron aquí-dijo Pein.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Madara malhumorado-¿por qué no lo mataron?

-es que… me dio pena y le dije a Itachi-san que no lo matara, Madara-sama-dijo Kisame salvándole el culo al moreno.

-Ag…-dijo Madara enfadado.

Itachi miró a Kisame sin emoción alguna pero expresándole su agradecimiento.

-¿Quién es el chico?-preguntó Madara.

-levántate-le dijo Pein mirando a Zetsu serio.

Zetsu se levantó de mala gana.

-valla… valla…-dijo Madara-¿qué haremos contigo?-preguntó el moreno acercando a Zetsu a él por la cuerda que ataba sus manos.

**CONTINUARA… bueno no creo que a nadie le agrade esta mierda escrita por mi XDXD porque me salió fatal pero si alguien quiere que la continúe que me comente o me mande un privado, gracias :D**


	2. Zetsu y Deidara

**Disclaime**r: naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishimoto

**Habrá Madazetsu, Sasodei, Kakuhidan, Kisaita ….. en próximos caps**

**Zetsu y Deidara**

-¿me vais a matar?-preguntó Zetsu serio y frio. No podía parecer débil.

Madara sonrió maliciosamente bajo la máscara.

-tu cara me suena-dijo el moreno sin venir al caso.

"¿de qué cojones va?" se preguntó Zetsu.

-¿le podemos matar ya?-preguntó Kisame con aburrimiento en su voz.

Itachi le miró fríamente sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-Líder…-dijo Pein acercándose hasta Madara.

-¿sí?-preguntó el líder de la mafia.

-¿qué haremos con él?-preguntó Pein.

-como algún idiota tuvo la idea de traerle hasta aquí… solo queda matarle-dijo Madara-dime… mocoso ¿sabes hacer algo acaso?-preguntó Madara en tono que denotaba cierta burla.

Zetsu gruñó y trató de romper la cuerda que sostenía sus manos.

-¡cabrón como no me dejes ir!-amenazó Zetsu.

Madara soltó la cuerda que ataba sus manos y se sentó en el sofá rojo brillante, como la laca de las uñas de Itachi.

-Valla… al menos tiene huevos-dijo Madara-soltadle puede que nos sea útil-dijo el moreno haciéndose el aburrido.

Pein le miró extrañado y Hidan gruñó enfadado.

-¿por qué mierda tiene que vivir ese mocoso? ¡Se sentó en mi jodido sofá y me faltó al respeto! ¡Nadie me falta al respeto! ¡Hijos de puta!-dijo Hidan dándoles la espalda malhumorado.

-Hidan, eres muy molesto-dijo Itachi levantándose del suelo para acercarse más a Zetsu.

-¡cierra el pico! ¡¿Quién eres tú para criticarme?-preguntó enfadado el de pelo plata girándose para mirar a Itachi a la cara-¡te pintas las uñas como una mujer! ¡no se que derecho tienes para insultarme, joder!

-podría decir lo mismo…-contestó relajado el Uchiha.

-serás….-dijo Hidan apretando los puños.

-ya cálmate Hidan…-rió Kisame-o te saldrás canas… ¡oh! Demasiado tarde-se burló Kisame soltando un chiste malo sobre el color de pelo de Hidan.

-¡Mamones! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Me largo con él cara polla de Kakuzu!-dijo Hidan saliendo por la puerta de la vidriera dando un portazo.

Madara le dio una mirada a Pein diciéndole que se largara.

Pein solo respiró hondo, estresado del catastrófico día que llevaban y se fue a otro cuarto desapareciendo por una de las puertas de madera que había.

-Kisame-dijo Madara tranquilo mientras alargaba su mano.

Kisame que estaba al lado de la barra de bar cogió un licor de la estantería de al lado y lo vertió en un vaso que sacó de debajo de la barra.

Luego se levantó y le dio el vaso a Madara.

EL tiburón miró "disimuladamente" si el líder se quitaría la máscara para beber, y así tendría la oportunidad de verle.

Para su desgracia eso no ocurrió.

El moreno solo situó su bebida en la mesa de madera frente al sillón.

-ya sabes lo que hacer-dijo Madara sin mirar a nadie.

-claro-dijo el de piel azul marchándose por la puerta que daba a la calle con una llamativa vidriera en ella.

-Itachi… ve con él, antes de que se meta en alguna pelea por el camino.-dijo Madara.

Itachi asintió y salió de la sala caminando a paso lento tras Kisame.

Cuando ambos se marcharon Madara le echó una seria mirada a Zetsu que se sentó de malagana en el sillón.

-dime… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-preguntó el moreno.

-¿por?-preguntó el bicolor alzando un ceja.

El Uchiha se levantó la máscara solo revelando sus labios y bebió un trago del licor.

-no me vaciles-dijo Madara serio.

Zetsu lo sopesó un momento.

-me llamo Zetsu… si tanto te preocupa-murmuró.

Madara tranquilo sin haberse inmutado por las palabras del chico.

Madara cogió un cuchillo de su bolsillo y se acercó a Zetsu para romper las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas, mientras le lanzaba una mirada que decía "más te vale no hacer tonterías"

-verás… Zetsu-dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre de este-te voy a mandar a que ayudes a alguno de los personajes que viste por aquí, y si consigues cumplir tu misión vives... y si no… mures-dijo Madara serio

-de acuerdo.-dijo Zetsu.

-Deidara-llamó Madara al joven.

La puerta de un cuarto se abrió de par en par revelando a un rubio con cara molesta.

-¿Qué pasa líder-sama?-preguntó Deidara asomando por la puerta donde estaba con Sasori y el hombre que Kisame e Itachi habían apresado antes.

-Zetsu será hoy tu compañero, si tienes algo que hacer, el irá contigo a ayudarte, dime como lo hizo y decidiré si vive o muere-dijo Madara levantándose el sillón de color esmaltado.

-si… Líder, un-dijo Deidara saliendo del cuarto en el que estaba y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Madara salió de la sala por la misma puerta que había entrado la anterior vez, una gran puerta de madera.

-Valla, valla, un, así que estoy a tu cargo mocoso-dijo el rubio.

-Deidara ¿no?-preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo Zetsu poniéndose en pié.

Deidara observó que tenía ambas manos desatadas y supuso que era cosa de Madara.

-sí, un, veo que oyes bien-dijo Deidara.

Zetsu le miró alzando una ceja a modo de cuestión.

El rubio solo le miró y se dirigió a la puerta de salida que tenía la vidriera de llamativos colores.

-venga, sígueme-dijo Deidara abriendo la puerta de la calle.

Zetsu lo siguió no con demasiado entusiasmo.

Al salir observó cómo estaban situados en el interior de un callejón.

La guarida perfecta.

-dime…-dijo Zetsu-¿qué vamos a hacer?

-tengo que recuperar un maldito cargamento de droga… el tío lo confesó todo, que no sabía nada decía el muy cabrón-dijo Deidara-un, son solo unos inútiles que no aprecian el arte.

Zetsu los miró un tanto confuso por la repentina muestra del rabia del otro.

-¿por qué contigo?-preguntó Zetsu mientras caminaba junto a Deidara por el callejón dirigiéndose hasta la calle.

-supongo que porque el líder pensó que te aburrirías estando con un fan de pinocho que considera arte aquello que dura por siempre jamás, y mirando en completo silencio como hace sus venenos estúpidos, un-dijo Deidara

-aprecio el silencio, no sería peor que estar contigo-dijo Zetsu.

El silencio siempre estaba presente en su vida.

A veces era tenso, cuando su padre comenzaba a gritar y destrozar cosas, sobretodo, pero como a todo, se acabó acostumbrando.

-Idiota, un, no tienes idea del arte tampoco. Además si aprecias el silencio no estarías bien con Hidan y Kakuzu.

Zetsu rebuscó en su memoria quienes eran los propietarios de dichos nombres.

Hasta que se imaginó que Hidan sería el hombre del pelo grasiento y Kakuzu aquel hombre que insultaba, pero el parecía insultar a todos.

-¿y eso?-preguntó Zetsu con fingido interés.

-pues se pasan el día discutiendo y te dolería la cabeza.-dijo Deidara orgulloso de conocer tan bien a sus compañeros.

-vale… ¿y el de pelo naranja?-preguntó Zetsu.

-¿Pein? Se mete en su oficina y se pasa el día estresado pensando que si Madara le va a matar, que si Sasori le envenena la comida, que si su ex mujer Konan tiene sus testículos en una bandeja de plata, que si nadie le respeta…-Deidara hizo una pausa pensativo-en realidad, Pein antes no era así, era un chico serio y muy tranquilo… no sé qué fue de él… quizás Sasori de verdad lo envenenó, o Konan de verdad le robó los huevos-dijo Deidara soltando una leve risotada ante dicha idea.

-¿y qué pasa con Madara?-preguntó Zetsu ya curioso.

-¿Madara?-Deidara rió-mocoso, Madara es el líder, si te lo intentas ligar para sobrevivir, vivirás menos-dijo Deidara sonriendo victorioso.

-¡¿qué cojones?-exclamó Zetsu que dicho comentario le pilló por sorpresa-yo no intento ligarme a ese-dijo Zetsu-ni mucho menos… ¿a qué vino eso?

-¡yo que sé!-le soltó Deidara-un, tú querías sobrevivir, y como Madara es el líder… ¡Yo que sé!-dijo Deidara

El resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio.

Hasta llegar a un edificio pequeño y deshabitado.

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó Zetsu.

-no se… la casa de alguien-contestó Deidara.

-¿si no lo sabes para qué nos trajiste hasta aquí?-preguntó Zetsu.

-fácil-dijo Deidara-ese tipo me robó la droga-dijo el rubio

-¿qué hacemos?-preguntó el bicolor ajeno al plan del rubio.

-no puedo hacerle explotar en pedazos porque los del FBI vendrán tras de mí de nuevo preguntándome que si soy terrorista y a qué grupo de ellos pertenezco. Y no tengo armas por lo que…

-¿qué?-preguntó Zetsu serio.

-tú te vestirás de tía, de puta para ser más exactos y yo seré tu chulo.-dijo Deidara.

-¿y por qué tengo que ser yo la mujer?-preguntó ofendido el bicolor.

-porque yo no lo voy a ser-dijo Deidara

-pero si tu pareces más mujer que yo-se quejó Zetsu.

-¡¿Cómo?

**CONTINURA… si comentais y eso XD**


	3. Zetsu, solo quedad vivir

**DISCLAIMER:** ¡Hola! Hola! Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Mashashi Kishimoto, fanboy del yaoi desde tiempos inmemorables, no saco dinero de esto. La idea le pertenece a Malu-san que me dio la inspiración.

**NOTA**: esta es la historia que más en serio me he tomado a la hora de escribirla, bueno, en próximos capítulos, habrá, **Madazetsu, KAKUHIDAN, KISAITA; SASODEI,** y no sé si más XD

Por favor ¿alguien escribe un fic madazetsu y me lo manda XD?

**Zetsu, solo queda sobrevivir**

La puerta de madera de uno de los apartamentos en ruinas de uno de los edificios más horribles se abrió.

Un hombre de cara deforme, barba sin afeitar, calzones a rayas que habían perdido su azul tras muchas lavadas, y una camisa interior blanca manchada de salsa, o quizás café.

-Hola, bueno días, yo soy... Ella es una estríper y yo soy su guardaespaldas, un amigo suyo hizo una llamada anónima diciendo que esta muchacha lo animaría-Dijo Zetsu metiéndose en su papel sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Aun que para poco entusiasmo el de Deidara que miraba a Zetsu cabreado, si ya le molestaba que le confundieran por una chica, más aun le molestaba que le hicieran vestirse de puta.

Al rubio le quedaba una esperanza de que el señor se diera cuenta de que era hombre y los echara.

"Maldito ladrón de droga… como me haga hacerle un estriptis me las pagará caras"

Pensó Deidara cabreado.

-pero… no tengo dinero-dijo el señor rascándose su tripa.

Deidara puso cara de asco.

Zetsu solo siguió mirándolo aburrido, como si la historia no fuera con él.

-tranquilo, su amigo lo pagó-dijo Zetsu empujando al hombre a un lado para abrirse paso a su casa.

Deidara solo lo siguió hasta dentro cabizbajo, dispuesto a volar la casa de este hombre por los aires con Zetsu dentro.

-Bueno… ¿y qué hago?-preguntó el hombre sentándose en su sofá verde roto y sujeto en algunos lugares con parches.

El piso del hombre era pequeño, la cocina estaba prácticamente en la misma habitación que el pequeño salón que estaba lleno de trozos de pizza y basura pro el suelo, dos sillones pequeños verdes de cuero rotos, y una televisión al fondo pequeña y antigua, parecía que debajo de la mierda del suelo, había una alfombra, aunque eso está por confirmar.

Respecto a la cocina parecía que solo cabía una persona y que estuviera a dieta. Eso explicaba porque el hombre tenía tanta basura de comida rápida de encargo, no cabía en la cocina.

-¿qué quiere que haga?-preguntó Zetsu.

Deidara apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de contener su rabia, pero eso nunca se le dio bien.

Deidara explotó en un mar de rabia.

-¡Hijo de puta devuélveme mi droga!-gritó harto de fingir ser quien no era.

Y es que Deidara no tenía motivos para ocultarse ni fingir ser quien no era, pues la opinión de los otros sobre su persona le resbalaba, si no fuera así ya se habría cortado el pelo.

-Oye… yo no soy gay, aunque este operada…-dijo el hombre en su sofá aun sin enterarse.

-¡CABRÓN!-gritó Deidara.

El rubio corrió y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa interior levantándolo del sillón verde.

-¿Dónde está mi droga?-preguntó agitando al hombre bruscamente,

-¿qué droga?-preguntó el hombre confuso.

-¡yo te mato!-exclamó Deidara perdiendo los estribos.

Zetsu aburrido por la escena y pensando que lo mejor sería dejar a Deidara acabar el trabajo solo se asomó a la puerta aun abierta de la casa.

Se asomó a la puerta de barniz a medio dar, y vio una letra caída, colgando de algún punto de la puerta, aun que en pésimas condiciones.

-o mierda…-dijo sin demasiado animo.

Deidara se giró a mirarle, dejando de agitar al señor.

-¿qué quieres niño, un?-preguntó molesto Deidara mirándole con odio.

-nos hemos equivocado de casa.-dijo secamente el bicolor.

Deidara dejó caer al hombre soltándole su agarre, perplejo el rubio, y mareado el señor.

-¿qué?-preguntó Deidara sin elevar la voz-¡¿Cómo lo sabes ni si quiera te dije a qué piso íbamos?

-Sí, lo dijiste a mitad del camino, es el D, y este es el C-dijo Zetsu.

-mierda-dijo Deidara esquivando al señor del suelo para salir del desastroso piso.

Zetsu y Deidara salieron del piso, uno más molesto que el otro quizás.

-vale, pero esta vez tú serás la puta, un-dijo Deidara.

Anduvieron hasta el piso de enfrente del señor que seguía mareado en el suelo.

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo Zetsu observando como un señor salía de casa.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta antes de marcharse, Deidara se abalanzó hasta él, empujándolo y abriendo la puerta de golpe de par en par.

Zetsu entró a paso más tranquilo después de ellos.

-Valla… ¿quién me iba a mí a decir que esta vez la puta iba a ser él?-preguntó Zetsu observando como Deidara había acabado en el suelo sentado sobre el pobre chico que supuestamente le había robado, manteniendo las muñecas de este sujetas a su espalda, para que no escapara.

-¡cierra el pico!-le dijo girando bruscamente a mirarle para después girarse de nuevo a mirar al supuesto ladrón-¡¿Dónde tienes mi droga?

-¿qué de qué me hablan?-preguntó el hombre confuso en el suelo.

Zetsu decidió registrar la casa por su propia cuenta.

¿Qué clase de droga sería?

Registró muy por encima los cajones de la ropa y cuando se aburrió se dirigió al baño y vio que la parte de arriba del váter, la de la cadena, estaba levantada.

Zetsu solo resopló.

Que obvio, pensaba moviendo la tapa de la cadena del todo y dejándola en el suelo con cuidado.

Cuando se asomó, entre el agua, había una bolsa de plástico con cocaína.

Sacó la droga aún mojada murmurando un "joder" cuando el agua empapó su ropa.

Zetsu se dirigió con la bolsa hasta la habitación donde Deidara estaba con su interrogatorio.

El piso de este hombre era más grande.

Su salón era más espacioso, con una televisión de una calidad mayor a la del otro hombre, pero aun así seguí siendo bastante mala, y un sillón color marrón menos roto que el anterior, la cocina no tenía puerta, y al final del salón, había dos habitaciones, el cuarto de baño y el dormitorio, que tenía montones de ropa tirados de cualquier manera.

-Deidara-dijo Zetsu mostrando la bolsa de cocaína.

Deidara lo miró con rabia al principió pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba en la mano quedó perplejo.

Se levantó inmediatamente de encima del otro hombre.

-¿Con qué no? ¿Eh?-preguntó.

-bueno… yo…-dijo el hombre.

Deidara le estampó la cara contra el suelo.

-¡joder! Por culpa suya casi me matan-dijo Deidara.

El hombre del suelo quedó inconsciente.

-gracias, un-dijo Deidara aún orgulloso.

El rubio salió de la casa, y Zetsu lo siguió.

-por cierto-le dijo Deidara mientras bajaban las escaleras-no puedes decir a nadie lo que hicimos, ni al sádico de Hidan, ni al tacaño de Kakuzu, ni al pacifista de Itachi, ni al bastardo de Kisame, ni al enano de Sasori, ni al amargado de Pein, ni al cabrón de Madara.

-lo sé, no diré nada-dijo Zetsu.

-bien, un-dijo Deidara

"me cae bien el chico" pensó "quizás no sea tan malo mantenerlo"

Caminaron un buen rato, hasta llegar al callejón y entrar por la puerta con la vidriera de colores.

Deidara abrió la puerta de una patada.

-¡He llegado!-exclamó el rubio.

El único que estaba en esa sala era Pein que pasaba por ahí a buscar una copa.

-Deidara te agradecería que no hicieras eso-dijo Pein serio-un día romperá la vidriera.

-¡valla Pein! Veo que vuelves a ser el de siempre, un-dijo Deidara-¿a qué se debe?

-finalicé el divorcio con Konan, acabo de empezar una terapia de relajación online y Madara me ha nombrado encargado de mantener las buenas relaciones entre todos vosotros, así que estoy menos estresado-dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-a…-dijo Deidara no muy interesado-¿está el líder por cierto?

-si… en su despacho-dijo Pein.

Deidara seguido de Zetsu, abrió la puerta grande al fondo de la sala, desvelando un pasillo con paredes color granate e infinidad de puertas, al final del larguísimo pasillo, estaba una puerta doble con picaportes de oro.

Deidara tiró de uno de ellos, y abrió la sala.

Era un enorme despacho, donde Madara estaba frente a ellos sentado en una silla, tras una mesa de madera barnizada y muchos papeles. La sala llena de libros, y estanterías con diferentes cosas.

"valla…" pensó Zetsu.

-¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Ya acabasteis?-preguntó Madara poniéndose recto en la silla.

Deidara asintió.

-tomad asiento-dijo Madara señalando las dos sillas frente a la sema en la que estaba.

Las sillas eran granates, como las paredes del pasillo.

-Bien… Deidara…-dijo Madara cruzándose de brazos-dime, ¿Zetsu merece la pena que esté aquí? ¿O debemos matarle?-preguntó Madara serio, pero relajado.

Deidara miró de reojo a Zetsu que parecía no tener ningún conflicto interno y luego miró a Madara de nuevo.

"Bueno, mi vida nunca tuvo sentido, además, supongo que si me matan será mejor así, mi vida no tenía futuro de todos modos, estuve marcado desde el día en que nací"

-Déjale vivir, es un buen fichaje-dijo Deidara para sorpresa de Zetsu.

-¿seguro?-preguntó Madara que llevaba su máscara naranja mientras miraba a Zetsu.

-sí, un-dijo Deidara.

Madara suspiró.

-está bien-dijo-como sea-bienvenido Zetsu-dijo alargando su mano para ofrecérsela así al joven.

Zetsu miró con odio a Madara.

¡Ese cabrón aun quería matarlo! ¿Tantas ganas de sangre tenía?

Zetsu estrechó su mano no con mucha alegría y soltó el agarre al poco tiempo.

Madara se levantó de la mesa.

-bien, acompáñame-dijo Madara.

"No me dejarán rechazar su "invitación" a unirme, si lo hago me matarán, pero no me fio de esta gente, parecen capaces de matarme aún siendo su compañero… tengo que arreglármelas para sobrevivir aquí"

Zetsu siguió a Madara que salió por la puerta del despacho dejando a Deidara observándolos con aires de superioridad.

"valla, así que un nuevo compañero ¿eh? Un…"pensó Deidara mientras una sonrisa un tanto sádica se extendía por su rostro.

Madara guió a Zetsu de nuevo, hasta la sala principal que tan bien conocía.

Seguía en ella, la mesa de jugar al póker, otra de billar a un lado, una barra de bar con taburetes y licores, y unos sillones de piel brillante alrededor de una televisión con una pequeña mesita en medio.

Sobre la barra de bar estaba un hombre enmascarado hasta el punto de que lo único apreciable de él eran unos ojos no muy amigables, pero eso a Zetsu no lo echaría para atrás.

Estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra, y en el otro taburete había un maletín negro.

-Kakuzu, este es Zetsu, es nuevo-dijo Madara empujando al bicolor para que se acercara más al enmascarado.

Zetsu solo gruñó, y miró a Madara molestó que lo ignoró.

-Genial, más gastos-murmuró Kakuzu.

-Kakuzu es nuestro… contable como habrás podido observar-dijo Madara dirigiéndose a Zetsu.

-si… encantado-dijo Zetsu.

-m…-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del otro, pero Zetsu no le dio más importancia.

-¿y de qué se encargará?-preguntó Kakuzu de repente pillando a Madara y Zetsu desprevenidos.

-a pues…-dijo Madara-Zetsu será nuestro asistente.

-¿vuestro qué?-preguntó Zetsu obviamente molesto.

-sí, te encargarás de preparar los licores, traernos lo que te pidamos, es decir hacer de camarero, e ir a hacer nuestros recados, si es necesario irás a alguna misión que te mandemos, y si bueno, nos ayudarás con todo el general.

Zetsu solo le miró con rabia.

-para eso bien nos servía un inmigrante… seguro que cobraba menos que este mutante de la zona Sur-dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-preguntó Zetsu enfadado.

Pein salió de su cuarto de repente.

-Kakuzu, Zetsu-dijo calmado avanzando hasta ellos-tranquilizaos, Zetsu cobrara en función de su trabajo, y Kakuzu tenemos dinero de sobra, por favor no debe de haber conflictos bastante tenemos con Hidan ya.

Kakuzu asintió.

-como sea… pero más te vale no vaguear-le amenazó Kakuzu.

-haré lo que me venga en gana-le contestó.

-parad-les dijo Pein-como no lo dejéis ahora, me encargaré de poneros a cada uno una penalización.

-hm….-dijo Kakuzu, o más bien gruñó dándole la espalda a Zetsu mientras bebía de su copa.

Zetsu llegó a su casa sobre las doce pasadas de la noche, su casa constaba de un solo piso, con una verja que rodeaba el pequeño terreno que esta abarcaba, y un jardín, o más bien jungla que rodeaba la casa.

Zetsu abrió la puerta de la verja y la cerró de un portazo.

-puta mierda…-murmuró al ver que la puerta se volvía a abrir, así que dio un portazo aún más fuerte.

-¡joder!-dijo Zetsu.

El bicolor subió los pocos escalones de su porque y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Su casa constaba de un salón que era el setenta por ciento de ella, con un sillón y una tele viejos, una mesa pequeña de madera con dos sillas de madera para comer, y una cocina en medio de este, con lo básico para cocinar.

A un lado del salón había una puerta que era el dormitorio de su padre, una pocilga pero Zetsu no tenía ganas de entrar nunca ahí, y su cuarto que constaba de una cama y estaba llena de revista antiguas en el suelo.

Su habitación, al igual que la de su padre, constaba de baño propio.

-Zetsu…-dijo su padre con una botella de whisky en mano en el salón-no noté que te habías ido…-dijo su padre-me dijeron que te expulsaron de clase hoy en el instituto-dijo su padre.

Zetsu solo lo miró sin apenas parpadear serio, sin mostrar sentimiento o emoción alguna.

Su padre se levantó un poco tembloroso y avanzó hasta a Zetsu.

Le plantó una bofetada a su hijo en la cara haciendo que este se girara, pero de nuevo sin hacer amago de que le hubiera dolido le volvió a mirar sin que su expresión variara, directamente a los ojos.

-mocoso de mierda…-dijo su padre marchándose a la cama aún tambaleándose por el alcohol.

**CONTINUARA… bueno solo si me comentáis XD**


	4. Zetsu, y sus nuevos amigos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota:** sigo promocionando el Madazetsu, escribid un fic de ellos plis XD

**Zetsu, y sus nuevos "amigos"**

-Ze… Zetsu-kun…-dijo una joven rubia roja hasta las orejas-to… tómala-dijo la chica agachando la cabeza y ofreciendo a Zetsu una carta en un robre rosa.

En el recreo del instituto había una pista de baloncesto a un lado, donde jugaban algunos chicos, una parte de cemento, no muy liso donde había gente que pasaba andando, y una parte de tierra y césped con bancos de madera corroídos donde Zetsu se sentaba.

El bicolor cogió la carta sin demasiado interés.

-gracias-dijo el bicolor.

La chica asintió, y se marchó corriendo junto a sus amigas.

Zetsu abrió la carta sin tener nada más interesante que hacer.

"_Querido Zetsu-kun, me llamo Aya, me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi, pero fui muy tímida como para decírtelo. Bueno en realidad solo quería decirte esto, te ruego aceptes mis sentimientos."_

"¿Y qué espera que la conteste? Estas niñas de hoy en día… no saben lo que quieren" pensaba el chico a dos tonos.

A la salida del instituto Zetsu se dirigió directamente al callejón donde estaba su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Suerte que tenía buena memoria visual, de lo contrario se abría perdido.

Zetsu, abrió la puerta de la cristalera de colores adentrándose en aquella base llena de delincuentes.

En la sala principal, solo había un joven más bajito que él en la barra.

El adolescente dejó su mochila en uno de los sillones de la base y se colocó detrás de la barra.

-¿eres el nuevo camarero?-preguntó Sasori elevando ligeramente la vista de la reluciente madera de la barra.

-si… supongo.-dijo Zetsu calmado.

-bienvenido… -dijo Sasori poniéndose en una postura más rígida y ofreciendo su mano a Zetsu-encantado, yo soy un artista de los venenos-dijo Sasori.

Zetsu le miró extrañado y estrechó su mano, no demasiado convencido.

-¿Me pones un Martini?-preguntó Sasori después de separar su mano de la del otro.

-¿De dónde lo saco?-preguntó Zetsu

-ese no es mi trabajo, y date prisa… no me gusta que me hagan esperar-dijo Sasori de nuevo encorvándose en el taburete y observando la madera de la barra, mientras paseaba un dedo por esta.

Zetsu suspiró cansado.

"Tiene que haber unas instrucciones sobre cómo prepararlo"

Zetsu al darse la vuelta, notó que entre estantería y estantería de licores, había una leyenda llena de polvo.

Se acercó a ella y sopló pero el polvo seguí presente, por lo que decidió quitarlo con sus propias manos.

Al desaparecer el polvo, se podía apreciar una enorme lista de bebidas.

-¿qué clase de Martini?-preguntó Zetsu.

-¿hay más de uno?-preguntó confuso Sasori.

Zetsu rodó los ojos.

-te prepararé el que a mí me dé la gana entonces-dijo Zetsu observando los ingredientes de este.

Sasori se encogió de hombros, sin elevar la vista de la barra.

"_Citrus Martini__(Martini Bianco & Citrus)  
_  
_4/10 Martini Bianco  
6/10 Schweppes Citrus  
Decorado con una rodaja de limón.  
Preparación: llenar el vaso de hielo, servir el Martini Bianco y completar con Schweppes Citrus. Tomar una rodaja de limón, apretar y dejar caer dentro del trago."_

Zetsu rebuscó esos 3 ingredientes por la estantería.

Siguió las instrucciones dadas mientras Sasori lo observaba de reojo.

-Ya esta… pero no tiene limón… así que, supongo que realmente no está-dijo Zetsu hablando más para sí mismo que para Sasori.

-pruébalo tú antes-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿qué?-preguntó sorprendido Zetsu.

-lo siento chico… pero soy un envenenador muy buscado… no me puedo fiar de nada.

-se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición-susurró Zetsu elevando el Martini para echarle un trago.

-¿dijiste algo?-preguntó Sasori incorporándose ligeramente.

-Que va…-dijo tranquilo Zetsu mientras echaba un leve trago al vaso.

-bien…-dijo Sasori quitándole la copa de las manos a otro-por fin me relajaré…-dijo mojándose los labios con la copa.

-¿y bien?-le preguntó Zetsu observando como el otro miraba extrañado la copa.

-le falta limón-dijo Sasori.

Zetsu rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda a Sasori.

-eso ya lo sé…-dijo el bicolor.

-por el resto, es pasable…

-no te pedía una crítica-dijo Zetsu.

-de hecho…-dijo con rabia Sasori-si lo hiciste-murmuró.

En ese momento se oyó una puerta golpear la pared al abrirse bruscamente y con fuerza.

-¡Danna!-entró Deidara corriendo.

-¿qué quieres...?-preguntó aburrido Sasori.

Zetsu se giró levemente para observar como un rubio acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-¡Madara nos reclama! ¡Dice no se qué de ir a recoger no se qué mierda… un! –Dijo Deidara-como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer… un.

Sasori suspiró y se bebió de un trago el vaso de Martini, mientras Zetsu alzaba un ceja en cuestión.

-adiós a mi paz…-dijo Sasori levantándose y siguiendo a Deidara por el pasillo hasta el despacho del líder.

Zetsu se quedó mirando el vaso vacio de Sasori, y se preguntó si debía limpiarlo.

Optó al rato que sería lo mejor.

El bicolor rebuscó bajo la barra alguna clase de pañuelo, y dio con uno azul, por lo que cogió la copa y procedió a limpiarla con este trapo.

En ese momento salió de una de las puertas de la izquierda Pein.

-Hola Zetsu, ¿qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?-preguntó Pein sentándose en un taburete de la barra.

-bueno...-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras torpemente limpiaba la copa.

-lo pregunto porque es mi deber mantener lo más felices posible a los empleados-dijo Pein.

Zetsu solo asintió y siguió a lo suyo.

-Bueno… verás… yo hoy estoy contento porque por fin zanjé ayer el divorcio con mi ex mujer, se llama Konan, y eso… -Pein negó con la cabeza y suspiró dejando caer su cabeza en la barra- se divorció de mi cuando se enteró que trabajaba para la mafia…aun que es solo una excusa, para largarse con su amante y conseguir quitarme todo lo que pueda de dinero…-dijo Pein sin perder la seriedad que lo caracterizaba-no sé por qué te cuento esto… ¿me pones una copa?

-claro…-dijo Zetsu-¿qué quieres?

-cualquier cosa estaría bien-contestó Pein poniéndose rígido en la silla.

Zetsu siempre tenía que escuchar a los demás, había sido educado para que si nadie le pedía su opinión no debía darla, y a nadie le importaba la opinión de Zetsu.

Nunca nadie se había interesado por su vida antes, y estaba convencido de que nadie se interesaría por él.

El bicolor suspiró cansado y le sirvió a Pein una copa del primer licor que cogió de la estantería.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que este era alcohol puro.

Pein se bebió la copa de un trago y se quedó pálido.

Zetsu le miró confuso, ajeno a lo que acababa de hacer, y Pein salió corriendo con ambas manos en la garganta, en busca de un vaso de agua.

El bicolor se encogió de hombros.

"Que gente más rara"

Oyó de repente unos pasos acercándose a la puerta que daba a la calle con la vidriera de colores.

-¡Maldita sea Kakuzu eres un imbécil!-dijo un hombre con el pelo gris entrando a la sala.

A Hidan, lo seguía Kakuzu a la espalda con una máscara puesta y un maletín gris, metálico.

Kakuzu rodó los ojos y continuó ignorando a su compañero.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo que me faltaba!-exclamó Hidan parando en seco al ver a Zetsu-¡El maldito mocoso ahora trabaja aquí!-dijo sentándose en la barra.

Kakuzu le siguió y se sentó en un taburete, próximo a Hidan dejando su maletín en el suelo.

-¿Quieres algo acaso?-preguntó Zetsu mirando a Hidan.

-¿Estás de coña, imbécil? ¡Mi religión me prohíbe beber alcohol!-exclamó Hidan.

-no es una religión, es un secta-dijo Kakuzu para él mismo.

-¡¿Cómo dijiste, cabrón? ¡No es una secta! ¡Eso es una falta de respeto! ¡Te maldigo!-exclamó Hidan dramatizando mucho mientras señalaba a Kakuzu que lo ignoraba simplemente.

-es un secta demoniaca… y me da igual que me maldigas, mientras tenga mi dinero, no necesito ir al cielo-comentó el más mayor.

-¡No jodas más con eso!-exclamó Hidan mirando a la barra y dejando de señalarle-tú y tu dinero… es lo único que te importa…-comentó un poco más clamado el religioso.

-ponme una copa de Whisky ¿quieres?-le preguntó Kakuzu a Zetsu.

Zetsu asintió, y guardó el vaso del que Sasori había bebido bajo la barra, y sacó uno nuevo para Kakuzu, donde vertió del Whisky.

-entonces… la mujer a la que besabas… si solo te importa el dinero…-susurró Hidan, y parecía que se podía leer la tristeza en su tono de voz.

-deja ya ese tema-dijo cogiendo la copa que le estaba sirviendo Zetsu.

Hidan apretó los puños y dio un puñetazo sobre la barra al levantarse de su taburete repentinamente.

-¡Joder! ¡Soy tu maldito compañero! ¡Pasas más tiempo con migo que no nadie! ¡No eres si quiera capaz de dejarme verte sin mascara! ¡O decirme por qué la llevas! ¡Ni si quiera sé nada de ti!-exclamó perdiendo los pocos nervios que tenía Hidan.

Kakuzu negó con la cabeza levemente y dio un trago a su copa.

Hidan gruñó y se marcho por la puerta más grande dando un fuerte portazo.

-no tiene importancia… si rompe la puerta la tendrá que pagar él-dijo Kakuzu dirigiéndose a Zetsu.

**CONTINUARA… pronto XD decidme que os pareció**


	5. Zetsu, y su vida

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto, pero soñar es gratis, de momento ¬¬**

**Zetsu, y sus problemas**

-me voy a hacer cuentas-dijo Kakuzu terminando de beberse su copa y marchándose con el maletín gris metálico en mano.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Madara que se sentó a su lado.

-Bien… como líder, tomé la decisión de dejarte vivir y de que vinieras aquí pero necesito saber de ti-dijo el moreno.

-¿de mi? A nadie le interesa mi vida…-dijo Zetsu dejando el vaso de Pein ya limpió bajo la barra.

Madara estaba sentado en un taburete dibujando círculos con el dedo sobre la barnizada madera de la barra.

-ya veo…-dijo Madara.

-¿qué es esta organización?-preguntó Zetsu cogiendo el vaso de Kakuzu para limpiarlo.

-lo sabrás más adelante.

Zetsu se mordió el labio inferior, estaba harto del silencio de su vida, no sabía nada de nadie ni nadie sabía nada de él.

-¿qué hora es?-preguntó Zetsu en tono borde.

-las ocho…-contestó Madara frunciendo el ceño ¡qué rápido pasaba el tiempo!-¿por qu…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Zetsu salió de tras de la barra dejando el vaso de Kakuzu abandonado con el pañuelo dentro y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Eh!-lo llamó Madara-¿a dónde te crees que vas?-preguntó el Uchiha levantándose de su taburete malhumorado.

-¡Son las ocho! Ya trabaje mucho…. Volveré mañana.

Zetsu se marchó tras decir esto por la puerta con la vidriera de colores.

-ese me traerá problemas… estoy seguro-dijo Madara mirando por donde se había ido Zetsu, luego solo suspiró y se marchó de nuevo a su despacho.

Zetsu salió a la calle observando cómo había oscurecido.

Se notaba la fecha en la que se encontraba, pues cada día el sol se escondía antes, y hacía más frio.

Zetsu escondió sus manos en la chaqueta.

Andando por el barrio Sur por las aceras de al lado de su casa, todo el suelo lleno de charcos, pasó un descapotable lleno de adolescentes con ropas caras, brindando de pié en el coche sin techo.

-¡Mira es uno de los pobres del lado Sur!-exclamó uno de ellos y el resto comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Seguro que es un inútil!-dijo orto en lo que el coche lo pasaba y todos rieron.

Cuando el coche pasó, salpicó a Zetsu con el agua de un charco que había y este solo se enfadó más.

Llegó a su casa dando un portazo.

-¡mamones! ¡Hijos de puta!-dijo Zetsu al entrar a casa desahogándose.

Su padre estaba en el salón viendo la televisión.

-¿de quién hablas?-preguntó desde el sillón sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del televisor.

-los del barrio Norte-dijo Zetsu

Su padre se puso serio y se levantó del sofá.

-escucha Zetsu… nunca… nunca les insultes… ¿Entendido?-dijo aun manteniendo la calma-porque ello son mejores que tu ¿Sabes por qué?-preguntó su padre.

Zetsu negó con la cabeza.

-Porque tienen dinero, y eso les hace mejores que tú, así que no les insultes, y lámeles el culo, porque con suerte te dejarán que seas su esclavo y eso será a lo mejor que puedes aspirar.

-¿esperas que me calle y asienta ante los insultos? ¡Ellos no son mejores que yo!-replicó Zetsu perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-¡Cállate!-dijo su padre pegándole una torta-¡ninguna mujer te querrá jamás!

"¿y tú que sabrás?" pensó Zetsu apretando la mandíbula con furia.

-no tengo tiempo que perder escuchando los desvaríos de un viejo chocho-dijo Zetsu dándose la vuelta para irse a su habitación.

Su padre con rabia lo agarró de las muñecas dejándole moratones apretando cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿Eh?-dijo sacudiéndole por las muñecas-¡No eres más que un estúpido niñato maleducado!-dijo su padre.

-puedes pegarme pero no me callarás-dijo Zetsu.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-dijo su padre estampándolo contra la pared.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Zetsu se levantó, su padre se había marchado ya a trabajar.

"¡Que ninguna mujer me querrá dice! ¡Maldito bastardo de mierda! ¡Se va a enterar!" Pensó Zetsu mientras se levantaba con el cuerpo aún dolorido.

Suerte que estaba acostumbrado ¿no?

Cuando llegó al institutito, fue directo a la chica rubia de ojos grande que le dio la carta.

-¿quieres salir conmigo? ¿No?-preguntó agarrándola de las muñecas, decidido.

La chica asintió incapaz de decir palabra.

-¡bien! ¡Pues somos novios!-dijo Zetsu marchándose y dejando ahí a la chica.

El resto del día pasó normal, solo que la chica rubia se sentó en el banco junto a Zetsu en el recreo.

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca.

Al terminar las clases, Zetsu se fue a trabajar.

Su padre ni si quiera le preguntaba donde estaba.

Al bicolor se le había olvidado despedirse de su nueva novia y se acordó de camino a la base.

Estaría con ella hasta que aguantara, le costara lo que le costara.

-Zetsu…-dijo Madara sentado en el sillón-buenos días… hoy no tienes nada en especial que hacer.

Zetsu al oír esto tranquilamente se giró para marcharse.

-sin embargo… sebes cumplir y quedarte-le dijo Madara.

Zetsu respiró hondo enfadado y se sentó en el sillón enfrente a la televisión junto a Madara.

Zetsu mantuvo la vista puesta en la pantalla mientras Madara se giró para mirarlo de reojo.

Luego dejó de ser tan disimulado en su vistazo al chico y se dio la vuelta completa para observarlo con detenimiento.

-Zetsu… dime… ¿quién te hizo eso?-preguntó Madara.

-no es tu problema… metete en tus asuntos-dijo Zetsu serio.

Madara se encogió de hombros.

-quizás tengas razón… solo pensé que podría ayudarte-dijo Madara encogiéndose de hombros y girándose para mirar a la pantalla.

-pues no puedes-dijo Zetsu.

El resto del día fue la misma historia de siempre para el bi color, su padre gritando y siendo agresivo, y Kakuzu diciendo que se negaba a pagar un día que el joven no hubiera trabajado.

-Zetsu-dijo la jefa de estudios asomándose por la clase de este-debes ir al despacho del director.

"si ni si quiera está" pensó el joven

Zetsu entró al despacho del director donde no había nadie, como ya sabía.

Un hombre, se sentó en la silla del director y lo invitó a tomar asiento. Parecía ser mayor, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, vestía con ropa elegante, pero no demasiado, y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Zetsu que elevó una ceja.

-buenos días Zetsu, soy el psicólogo del instituto quisiera hablar contigo. Parece que tienes problemas. ¿Ocurre algo en tu casa fuera de lo normal?

-no-contestó secamente Zetsu manteniéndose serio.

"Siempre ha sido como es ahora" pensó.

-¿tienes algún problema en casa o en el colegio?-le preguntó el hombre inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-No.

Zetsu volvía a mentir.

-¿Cómo es tu relación con tus padres?-le preguntó

-buena-contestó Zetsu.

Y otra mentira de nuevo que dijo.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo justificas tu comportamiento?

Zetsu se encogió de hombros.

-bueno… antes de seguir… quiero decirte que no es obligatorio que asistas a esta charla… puedes irte y…-dijo el hombre

-eso haré-dijo Zetsu levantándose

**CONTINUARA….**


	6. Zetsu, no debes morir

**Nota;:** después de siglos, y siglos, y más siglos sin escribir he vuelto!

**Laa parejas son** Kakuhidna y Madazetsu de momento aun que voy a añadir un Sasodei y Kisaita y algo más…

Bueno he decidido que dentro de poco la tensión sexua entre Madara y Zetsu se resolverá, ya falta poco :)

**Zetsu, no pienses en morir.**

El sol penetraba por las cortinas blancas y la inmensa cristalera de un piso bastante amplio.

Sobre la cama una figura en la que no se podía apreciar desnudez porque estaba tapado con las mantas en una cama doble, con sabanas blancas revueltas.

Otro cuerpo en la parte más oscura de la habitación, al lado de la cama, se ponía los pantalones.

El silencio imperturbable parecía crear una mágica atmosfera que rodeaba la luminosa mañana. Hasta se podía apreciar una sonrisa en los labios del joven que dormía rodeado por esa luz que creaban un aurea de aspecto celestial a su lado.

Perturbando esa especie de sagrado momento sonó un móvil en el pantalón del que se estaba vistiendo, que rebuscó en sus bolsillos el molesto aparato.

-¿Si?-contestó-si… ya nos encargamos… adiós…-dijo Kakuzu colgando el teléfono.

Se ató el cinturón y se subió la bragueta, permaneciendo aun despeinado y sin camisa.

Se inclinó sobre la cama agitando levemente a su compañero.

-Hidan… levanta tenemos trabajo-dijo Kakuzu moviéndole.

-m…-dijo Hidan moviéndose en la cama desvelando parte de su piel desnuda-qu… Kakuzu…-sonrió levemente.

-no es momento para eso, venga, ponte en marcha-le dijo el de pelo oscuro.

-tú siempre tan amable, joder-dijo con sarcasmo Hidan mientras se levantaba de la blanca cama.

Zetsu se presentó a trabajar esa tarde y se colocó detrás de la barra, cansado dándole vueltas a sus propios asuntos. Las heridas de su cara estaban casi curadas excepto por que tenía alguna que otra marcha roja en ella, más dolorida que vistosa.

Ya eran más de las nueve cuando comenzó a llegar gente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!-dijo Kisame entrando por la puerta adornada con la vidriera.

A su espalda apareció Itachi con su rostro sin expresión observando la solitaria sala.

-A alguien le dieron una buena paliza-rió Kisame su propia broma.

Zetsu rodó los ojos aburrido.

-ya, lo que sea…-dijo el de pelo verde.

La actitud molesta de Zetsu no hizo que a Kisame le quitaran esa sonrisa de la cara.

Itachi suspiró y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de piel de la barra mientras observaba la madera de esta. Zetsu le miró con curiosidad al Uchiha.

-¿te pongo algo?-preguntó con cautela el de pelo verde.

-Un vaso de agua, gracias-dijo Itachi sin variar su rostro.

Valla, debía de ser la primera persona en darla las gracias, quizás en toda su vida.

Zetsu sonrió de lado ante su broma privada mientras llenaba uno de los vasos que acababa de limpiar con agua del grifo. Se empapó el vaso por fuera y también las mangas de su camisa pero, no puso ni el mínimo cuidado en ello. Colocó el vaso sobre la barra de madera pulida y barnizada que desprendía un brillo especial, mojándola.

Itachi elevó una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros y beberse el vaso tan desastrosamente servido.

El móvil de Zetsu sonó en su bolsillo con el habitual poli tono, ni si quiera se había molestado en cambiar el que venía por cortesía de la compañía telefónica.

-¿Sí?-dijo contestando al móvil.

-Oye, Itachi ¿sabes que fueron Kakuzu y el otro?-preguntó Kisame dirigiéndose a su compañero en el taburete de al lado.

-no.-dijo echando un trago más al agua-los reclamó Madara hoy para una recompensa creo…

-¿Os importa? Estoy hablando…-dijo Zetsu tapando el auricular del teléfono.

-Pues vete a otra parte-le dijo Kisame aun con ese tono burlón.

Zetsu le miró molesto.

-¿C… con quién estas Zetsu-kun?-le preguntó su novia al otro lado del teléfono.

-Con nadie… solo trabajando…-dijo el bicolor.

Quizás no debía haber dicho eso… Bueno, ya daba igual. Tampoco era como si fuera a tratar de averiguar donde trabajaba.

-Tra… bajando-dijo ella-pensé que esta tarde podíamos quedar.-comentó en tono inocente.

-creo que hoy no podré…-dijo Zetsu.

-a… yo… si cambias de opinión llámame-dijo la chica antes de colgar, su rostro rojo de vergüenza.

Zetsu suspiró antes de guardar el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo. Se había propuesto aguantar con ella todo lo que pudiera y esa haría. O quizás su padre tenía razón y nada más conocerle la chica saldría corriendo.

Zetsu suspiró triste, lo primero, era lo primero, sobrevivir, y para eso le convenía seguir trabajando ahí.

Pein abrió la puerta entrando a la sala con aires deprimidos, y se sentó en el taburete de la barra al lado de Itachi, al otro lado del moreno, Kisame en el tiburón más cercano a la puerta con la vidriera de colores vivos.

-¿te pongo algo?-preguntó Zetsu aburrido a Pein que se acababa de sentar.

-No, no. Déjalo-dijo recordando lo que había pasado la última vez.

-mejor, menos trabajo-dijo Zetsu.

Bueno, quizás de esta manera Pein dejaría la bebida.

Un silencio un tanto incomodó se puso de manifiesto en la gran sala, entonces la puerta de la calle se abrió de par en par chocando contra la pared. Apareció de repente Deidara que la había pegado una patada que había hecho temblar la cristalera. A Pein se le puso la piel de gallina de solo pensar lo que le podía pasar a su pobre cristalera.

-¡ya he llegado!-exclamó el rubio entrando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-por favor, Deidara, ¿Podrías tratar de no hacer eso cada vez que entras?-dijo Pein tratando de reprimir su ira.

-¿por?-preguntó Deidara de forma inocente.

-Un día se romperá la cristalera-dijo Pein.

-Lo que me extraña es que no lo haya hecho ya…-se rió Kisame.

Itachi permaneció serio.

Deidara se sentó al lado de Pein, dejando escapar de su boca en quejido, y todos se giraron a mirarle curiosos.

-Agujetas-dijo el rubio al observar que todos le miraban-Ponme un Baylis anda, enano-dijo Deidara.

-¿enano?-dijo Zetsu molesto.

El bicolor gruñó molesto y se agachó para mirar la lista de debidas y sus recetas.

"Baylis casero:

Ingredientes:  
3/4 de litro de whisky  
1 bote de 1 kg de leche condensada  
1 botellita de batido de vainilla  
1 cucharada de café soluble

Elaboración:  
Se bate todo en la batidora y listo para tomar."

Zetsu suspiró cansado, ahora tendría que buscar esos ingredientes.

Whisky, eso siempre había en la sala, de hecho había botellas hasta aburrir.

¿Leche condensada? No tenía de eso.

Una botella de batido de vainilla, no definitivamente, de eso no tenían. Y café le había parecido verlo por allí.

-faltan ingredientes-dijo Zetsu después de estudiar las posibilidades que tenía.

-No es mi problema…-dijo Deidara.

-¿por qué no te pides otra cosa?-preguntó Zetsu tratando de no enfadarse.

La puerta de madera que había al fondo de la sala se abrió, dejando ver a un enfadado Madara.

Todos se callaron al ver al Uchiha entrar, con su único ojo visible con ojeras y un aura de pura maldad que le rodeaba.

-Necesito una copa…-dijo Madara sentándose en el ultimo asiento de la barra.

Pein y Madara, ambos tenían pinta de no haber dormido y de estar muy enfadados. El de pelo naranja miró de reojo al líder, mientras Zetsu le servía una copa de un licor cualquiera, tratando de no gastar más Whisky.

El moreno resopló cansado antes de beberse la copa.

"Todos los de esta sala no son más que unos malditos borrachos, no hay diferencia entre ellos y mi padre…" pensó Zetsu molesto.

-Líder…-dijo Deidara.

Madara le miró de reojo indicándole que continuara.

-No hay ingredientes y Zetsu se niega a hacer una…

-Que vaya a compara.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Zetsu molesto a la par que sorprendido.

Madara le miró con cansancio atreves de la máscara

-¿tienes algún problema? Estas aquí como nuestro sirviente, si no ya estarías muerto, así que haz tu trabajo y cállate. No te pagamos para que te quejes.

La voz fría y cortante de Madara hizo al resto de miembro temerse lo peor.

-Creía que al como persona tenía derecho a hablar.-dijo Zetsu sin acobardarse.

La verdad es que le costaba no temblar, pues Madara realmente infundía respeto.

-No mientras sigas aquí no tienes derecho, así que porque no te vas a comprar ¿eh?-dijo Madara enfadado.

Zetsu apretó los puños, salió de detrás de la barra y se colocó su abrigo que estaba colgado en el perchero antes de irse.

-ni si quiera tengo dinero.-dijo Zetsu.

Mientras mantenía un tono de voz tranquilo.

-Toma…-dijo Pein sacándose treinta euros de encima mientras trataba de calmar la situación.

Zetsu extendió su mano cogiéndolos.

-¿Qué compro?-preguntó respirando hondo el de pelo verde.

-Los ingredientes… café, pan de molde, queso…. Jamón…-dijo Pein.

Zetsu asintió antes de irse. Por su parte Madara se levantó enfadado de la barra y se encerró de nuevo en su despacho, el pelo naranja suspiró aliviado con la marcha de su jefe.

Zetsu andaba por la calle con el abrigo bien abrochado por el frio.

¿No sería más fácil comparar una botella de Baylis y punto?

Además ya debían de ser las diez, no habría nada abierto.

Rojo de rabia ante la reacción del Uchiha, el de pelo verde su mandíbula mientras caminaba por la calle. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así?

Zetsu se preguntó qué era lo que le atraía del moreno, si desde luego era clavado a su padre, gritaba, infundía el mismo respeto, y parecía tener la misma afición a la bebida. Una afición sin sentido. ¿Para qué beber? Solo una estúpida adicción más. Aun que quién era él para quejarse, después de todo, había acabado fumando.

Suspiró cansado por la calle. Las heridas físicas ya no dolían más. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si su madre siguiera allí. Probablemente fuera mejor, y a su padre nunca le hubiera despedido. El recuerdo de su progenitor antes de eso le era borroso, recordaba a un padre estricto pero amble, aunque siempre frio y distante. Entonces no recibía esos golpes, ni su casa estaba hecha un asco, ni su vida tampoco.

A veces dudaba si el haberse escapado ese día de clase, era lo mejor o lo peor que había podido haber hecho. Quizás el haber muerto incluso sería mejor. Morir a manos de la mafia sería un final acorde a su vida de delincuencia, pero incluso ellos le habían aceptado a su manera. Si hubiera muerto no tendría porque aguantar más esto, ni sufrir por más personas. Ya tenía bastante con lo de siempre para añadirle más leña al fuego. Quizás debería dejar a su novia… solo la arrastraría a su depravado mundo para demostrarle a alguien algo que no era cierto, ni si quiera merecía la pena. No sentía nada por ella. No sentía nada por nadie. Ya le habían hecho mucho daño antes.

Todas las personas en las que había confiado, le habían dado la espalda, con qué… ¿por qué preocuparse con ellos? No tenía sentido…

Lo mejor sería no volver con la mafia, esperar a que ellos vinieran a buscarle y le metieran un tiro por desobedecer, a lo mejor lo hacía el propio Madara. No, el nunca se mancharía de sangre por un simple mocoso como él.

Si es que su padre no le mataba antes de una paliza.

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta del jardín desastroso que tenía en la casa.

Su padre le estaría esperando desde hace ya un rato. Seguro que hoy tenía una escusa también para pegarle.

"¿de nuevo suspendiendo? ¡Como se nota que eres un retrasado mental¡"dijo su padre nada más este cruzó la puerta. "Así nunca conseguirás un empleo, ni dinero"

Zetsu como siempre contestó con una de sus burlonas frases, y después de una paliza de esas que te mandan al hospital su padre le hecho de casa diciéndole que no volviera hasta haber conseguido algo de dinero.

El de pelo verde estaba tirado en la acerca que había de frente a su casa mientras observaba la carretera. Apenas se podía mover, sangre resbalaba aun se su labio roto, y juraría que le habían roto una o dos costillas por el dolor.

Su pecho y rostro lleno de heridas y moratones. Al menos no le había arrojado un vaso como la última vez. Estaba desfallecido en la calle, preguntándose cuanto le faltaba para morir.

Lo que más le había importado hasta el momento era la supervivencia, el no morir, el aguantar con su orgullo, pero pensándolo bien, vivir de esta forma no merecía la pena.

Si, morir era lo mejor. Su vista se nublaba de dolor, y lagrimas. ¿Lagrimas? No… Zetsu no lloraba. Interrumpiendo su triste momento contra todo pronóstico una voz le llamó.

-¿Zetsu?

El de pelo verde miró hacia arriba, no tan alto como el cielo o las estrellas de la oscura y húmeda noche, claro, pero lo suficientemente arriba como para ver el rostro descubierto de Uchiha Madara. Una pena que su visión fuera borrosa, juraría ser el único que había visto el rostro del moreno de todos sus compañeros.

Zetsu pestañeó como diciendo que estaba consciente y el Uchiha le ofreció su mano. El joven, no con demasiadas fuerzas cogió la mano del moreno y este le levantó, mientras podía sentir como todo le dolía y apretaba la mano de Madara contra la suya por el dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Madara elevando una ceja.

Zetsu sintió mientras jadeaba.

-Vamos, te llevo de vuelta.-dijo Madara mientras pasaba un brazo de Zetsu por detrás de su cuello para que se apoyara.

El moreno colocó su mano en la cintura de Zetsu haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor por varios moratones.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles húmedas y sin iluminación.

-oye… respecto a lo de antes… No pretendía ser así, estaba en un mal momento y lo pagué contigo, supongo-dijo Madara serio.

Zetsu asintió, sin demasiadas ganas de hablar. El ambiente de la noche mientras caminaban se hacía silencioso y mágico, le hacían sentir tan vivo.

Al llegar al tan familiar callejón Madara le ayudó a bajar las escaleras y abrió la puerta de vidriera de colores mientras encendía la luz de la sala y dejaba a Zetsu a su suerte.

-Ven…-dijo Madara abriendo las puertas de madera centrales que daban al pasillo.

Zetsu le siguió, un poco más animado ¿acaso había vuelto Madara a por él? No… que tontería.

-¿qué hacías por allí?-preguntó Zetsu mientras le seguía por el pasillo interminable de paredes granate.

-Nada… salí a dar una vuelta… no podía dormir.

Las ojeras de Madara y sus cansados ojos habían desaparecido. Quizás a él también le animaban las noches como estas.

El moreno abrió una de las puertas de ese gran pasillo granate, desvelando una sala con una especie de camilla y armarios blancos cerrados, con medicinas tras sus puertas de plástico.

-Siéntate-dijo Madara al otro.

Zetsu haciendo caso, sin ganas para luchar o discutir más se sentó sobre la camilla.

Hacía ya horas, el resto de miembros del grupo de habían marchado así que solo quedaban ellos.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Eso… no importa…-dijo Zetsu triste mirando al suelo, quizás por donde debía de andar su orgullo.

Madara le miró serio mientras cogía unas cuantas vendas y desinfectante.

-siempre dices eso, pero por alguna razón te estoy preguntando.-dijo Madara serio.

Zetsu sonrió le lado.

-A nadie le interesa mi vida.-dijo Zetsu.

-a mí lo que no me interesan son tus excusas….-dijo Madara serio

Zetsu le miró sorprendido.

**CONTINUARA… **

Bueno la bonita tensión sexual de Zetsu y Madara se resolverá pronto. Comentadme si quereis que lo continue.)


	7. Zetsu, tiene privilegios

**Disclaimer: **naruto no me pertenece a mi ¿es obligarotrio ponerlo en cada capitulo?

**Nota**: bueno hoy es mi último día aquí y en unos cuantos días no podré actualizar solo digo que en el próximo capitulo pasara algo entre Madara y Zetsu.

**Zetsu, tiene primilegios.**

—A mi no me interesan son tus excusas—dijo Madara.

Zetsu le miro sorprendido. Luego respiró hondo y miró hacia otra parte de la habitación, donde le extrañó encontrar la máscara de Madara. ¿Por qué la llevaba? Su rostro no tenía nada malo, más bien al contrario.

—si tanto te interesa… fue mi padre, y de mi vida no hay nada que decir—comentó al final rindiéndose.

Madara asintió con la cabeza, como si fuera algo normal, mientras echaba el desinfectante en unas gasas.

Zetsu miró de nuevo al suelo. Como ya pensaba, a nadie le interesaba nada de lo que él tuviera que decir y su jefe no era una excepción. Bueno, aunque ¿Qué podía esperar de un cabrón líder de una mafia? Aun que no recordaba que Madara hubiera sido tan malo con él, un momento, sí que lo había sido, desde un primer momento había querido matarle a toda costa.

—Quítate la camiseta—dijo Madara mientras avanzaba hacia él aun con esa mirada seria.

Un mar de imágenes cruzaron por la mente del joven que se ruborizó en cuestión de segundos.

—es por las heridas—se justificó Madara.

—no… ejem—dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura—no necesito que me cures, estoy bien—dijo volviendo con su chulería de siempre.

Madara rodó los ojos y se acercó más a él, quizás demasiado.

—ya pero resulta que no me importa eso.—dijo cogiendo la camisa del chico por la parte de abajo.

Sus cálidos dedos contra la piel de Zetsu hicieron que a este último un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. De nuevo el de pelo verde tragó saliva tratando de no ponerse rojo de nuevo por una idiotez.

Madara le levantó la camiseta y Zetsu elevó los brazos facilitándole el trabajo, tratando de tragarse unos leves quejidos que emergían de su garganta por la costilla rota que aun le afectaba.

La sala quedó en silencio, mientras Zetsu sin camiseta perdió su mirada en los ojos de Madara que hizo lo mismo.

El moreno posó sus dedos sobre la clavícula de Zetsu y fue descendiendo lentamente por su pecho, la calidez de sus dedos de nuevo contra la suave y fría piel del menor. Siguió descendiendo mientras el bicolor luchaba por no ponerse rojo y se preguntaba a qué venía eso.

—¡A…!—se le escapó a Zetsu un signo de dolor cuando Madara llegó hasta la zona de sus costillas.

—Sabía que tenías algo roto—dijo Madara serio.

Así que, esa era la única razón por la que Madara andaba acariciando su piel. Para saber si tenía algo roto.

Zetsu sonrió ante su propia broma al darse cuenta de lo idiota que fue al pensar de otra manera. ¿Y por qué pensaría de otra manera de todas formas? No es como si él deseara algo con un cabrón, borracho, asesino… si… Madara Uchiha era como su padre.

El moreno cogió las vendas y envolvió la parte dolorida de Zetsu en ellas.

Zetsu miraba aburrido, medio molesto, por las atenciones recibidas.

Madara cogió la gasa, ya con el desinfectante y la puso sobre una herida en la mejilla de Zetsu.

Zetsu torció el gesto por el escozor que le producía.

Madara aproximó su rostro al del chico.

—Vamos no es para tanto.—dijo el mayor.

Zetsu sintió como el cálido aliento de su jefe chocaba contra sus labios, y le hacía sentirse tan bien, por alguna razón.

El bicolor cerró los ojos, casi saboreando los labios del moreno.

Madara por su parte acercó sus labios a los de Zetsu lentamente.

En volviéndolo todo en un aire mágico, ambos habían perdido la conciencia sobre sus actos. Quizás fuera la noche, o… que fue un mal día para los dos, o quizás simplemente fue…

—¡¿Madara? ¡Eh!—exclamó Hidan entrando a la sala principal con Kakuzu siguiéndole. Y se oyó un gran portazo.

El Uchiha rápidamente separó sus labios de los de Zetsu sin que estos si quiera se hubieran llegado a encontrar en el camino.

Recuperando la compostura se puso la máscara que estaba sobre la mesa y decidió salir.

Zetsu se golpeó en la frente tratando de pensar en la estupidez que estuvo a punto de hacer, y se puso la camiseta con cuidado.

Saliendo de la habitación el Uchiha se encontró con Kakuzu y su compañero que iba delante de él en el pasillo.

—acabamos de volver de terminar ese trabajo, tenemos el dinero—dijo Kakuzu calmado.

Madara asintió.

—bien hecho—dijo—no esperaba menos de vosotros.

Kakuzu asintió antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

Hidan también se dio la vuelta.

—¿Y para esta mierda tanto lio?—suspiró marchándose.

Zetsu se levantó de la camilla avanzando hasta donde estaba Madara en el pasillo.

—¿Tienes donde dormir hoy?—preguntó el Uchiha sin si quiera girarse.

Zetsu a su espalda se sentó al notar que el mayor era consciente de su presencia.

—a… no en realidad, da igual, ya he dormido muchas veces en la calle y…

—duerme hoy aquí. Duerme donde quieras—dijo Madara—hay muchos espacios libres.

Zetsu sonrió. Parecía que en realidad Madara si podía ser generoso cuando quería.

—pero te quedarás sin paga esta semana.—dijo marchándose a su despacho mientras se cruzaba con Zetsu por el pasillo cara a cara.

—¡¿qué?—exclamó el bicolor—no puedes hacer eso—dijo ofendido.

Madara se cruzó de brazos.

—en realidad si, tómatelo como un cobro de alquiler.

Y dicho esto despareció en su despacho, dejando al menor preguntándose a si mismo cómo había podido ser tan tonto de pensar que Madara le invitaba a dormir por preocupación. Solo lo había hecho por un puñado de billetes.

Bueno, eso significaba que tendría que dormir más fuera de casa, porque hasta que no recuperara el dinero no podía regresar.

Pero claro si se volvía a quedar ahí a dormir de nuevo perdería su dinero. Lo que le hacía preguntarse… ¿dónde dormía Madara?

El bicolor bostezó y avanzó con cansancio por el pasillo hasta la sala principal donde se tumbó en el sillón brillante de piel.

Y todo dejó de importar cuando se sumió en un sueño profundo.

—¡Coño! ¡Ese es mi puto sillón!—exclamó una chillona voz.

—cálmate Hidan.—dijo una voz más profunda, seria y familiar.

—Déjale… hoy es sábado supongo que habrá dormido aquí—dijo otra calmada voz al lado suyo.

—Valla, sí que es pobre—rió uno.

Zetsu abrió los ojos, despertándose por el jaleo que armaban sus compañeros.

Itachi estaba al lado del sillón, Hidan de frente gritando y Kisame y Pein en la barra.

—¿qué ocurre?—preguntó el bicolor medio dormido inclinándose en el sillón.

—hora de trabajar—dijo Pein.

—¿vais a beber a estas horas de la mañana?—preguntó levantándose medio dormido.

—no, tu trabajo no solo consiste en eso, tienes que barrer—dijo Pein.

—¡¿a?—exclamó molesto Zetsu.

El resto del día lo pasaron buscando la escoba de la base, hasta que se rindieron y le dieron a Zetsu una bayeta para que limpiara el parqué.

El pobre chico se tuvo que arrastrar por el suelo limpiando, mientras insultaba a todos los miembros de la organización y en especial a su líder. Al final acabó agotado mientras la mayoría de los miembros desaparecían tras las puertas de la base. Hasta que solo quedaron Pein y él.

El de pelo verde se encontraba sentado en el ahora reluciente suelo limpiándose el sudor de la frente cuando Pein le dé pie a su lado.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó.

—El suelo no es mío—comentó el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

Pein se sentó a su lado en el suelo mirando hacia la pared de delante al igual que su acompañante.

—Sabes Zetsu… te tengo envidia…—dijo Pein—en parte—sonrió quitándole importancia a su frase anterior.

El bicolor le miró elevando una ceja en pregunta. ¿Tenía envidia? ¿De qué? ¿De que su padre le pegara? ¿De que Madara le cobrara alquiler? ¿De tener que trabajar en una mafia a la fuerza? ¿De sacar las peores notas de la historia? ¿De qué?

—¿cómo es eso?—preguntó.

—porque eres el favorito de Madara…—comentó sin inmutarse.

¿Favorito? Si le era el favorito y le trataba así, no quería saber cómo trataría al resto.

El bicolor rió como si de una broma se tratase.

—es en serio—dijo Pein un tanto ofendido.

—si claro…—dijo Zetsu.

—mira, ayer cuando te fuiste Madara salió corriendo a buscarte y no le llegué a ver regresar, pero parece que te trajo de vuelta.

Los ojos de Zetsu abiertos de par en par. ¿Madara había esto buscándole?

—Después te deja dormir, aquí a nadie le deja dormir en la base, ni aun que le pague, ya se lo supliqué una vez… muchos lo hicieron—dijo Pein—en cambio tu…—dijo sonriendo—pero déjame darte un consejo…—dijo poniéndose serio—sea lo que sea que estás haciendo no tratas de seducir a Madara, en serio, puedes acabar muy mal, sobre todo porque él nunca caería por algo así… y te haría sufrir… solo lo empeorarías así que…

—¡¿qué?—exclamó Zetsu mirándole ofendido.

El menor se levantó del suelo como movido por un resorte.

—Yo nunca, y digo, nunca trataría de hacer algo así, no es como si me gustara si quiera ese cabrón, por mi se puede morir, y no me hagas reír con lo de que soy su favorito, joder—dijo Zetsu marchándose a la barra.

¿Seducir? ¿A Madara? ¿Por qué todos decían eso? El bicolor suspiró cansado. Pero si era como su padre, nunca le podría gustar alguien así, y además era obvio que nunca le correspondería. Era obvio.

Pero… entonces… ¿Qué fue lo de antes?

**CONTINUARA….**

No voy a poder actualizar en unos días por falta de internet :) ¡!

En el próximo capitulo una persona llega a la organización ¿quién es esa mujer misteriosa? ¿de qué conoce a Madara? ¿Por qué de repente Zetsu descubre que Madara con es como su padre? Y también el porqué de su máscara…


End file.
